O tiro final
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: A familia winchester vai atrás de uma criatura que o contato de John falou, lá descobrem que a criatura pode ter ligação com toda a trama envolvendo os demônios... 8 episódios antes do "pilot" , fanfic dps de olhos selvagens.
1. Chapter 1

O tiro Final...

Clark caminhava lentamente pela rua em direção a lanchonete, seu andar era largado, com um desleixo que parecia que a qualquer momento iria quebrar a coluna. A expressão do seu rosto era triste, cansada e sem forças para continuar lhe dava um tom sombrio, mas que era ignorado por todos ao seu redor durante o caminho. Naqueles dias a temperatura havia diminuído e um frio ocasional envolveu a cidade, Clark vestia um casaco de couro, grande para alguém do seu porte físico e idade, usava calça jeans e uma camisa xadrez; era um garoto típico de Seattle que curtia o grunge em seu berço de nascimento. Olhou para o céu assim que começou a chover e protestou baixinho, mas havia finalmente chego a lanchonete; pediu uma porção de batata frita , um hambúrguer de 3 carnes , que era a especialidade da casa, e um milkshake ; claro que todos eram no tamanho gigante, coisa que com cinqüenta cents se faz e por isso se tornou comum entre os mais jovens principalmente.

Comeu o seu lanche como se estivesse sem fome e enjoado daquilo, deu um suspiro lento e persistente e se levantou. Olhou para a atendente da lanchonete que devia ter aproximadamente sua idade, do outro lado viu a mãe brincando com seu filho que devia ter nascido a pouco tempo e seu outro filho aproveitava a distração da mãe para brincar com a comida; um casal de namorados estava abraçado e trocaram um rápido selinho e sorriram antes de voltar a comer, mas o garoto olhava para a sua namorada em uma real demonstração que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.O tempo começou a ficar lento no olhar de Clark, ele podia ouvir trechos das conversas dos mais próximos , a batida do seu coração, o teclar da atendente e o chiar da batata em óleo quente...Foi quando ele sacou as duas submetralhadoras e começou a atirar como um louco, gargalhando freneticamente enquanto as pessoas caiam ao serem atingidas pelas balas, outras se jogavam no chão tentando fugir e outras tentavam correr; tudo em vão.

Ouvia-se gritos de pessoas desesperadas na proximidade do local, os tiros foram lentamente diminuindo a freqüência até que a única coisa que se ouviu foram as balas caindo no chão.Lá fora um carro estava parado no drive thru , o seu motorista agora estava jogado no banco com três tiros em diversas partes do corpo, do seu lado o corpo do atendente do drive thru estava com o corpo estirado sobre a janela e seus estilhaços, o pequeno alto falante ainda enunciava algo:

- ss...O que deseja ?

Clark olhou em direção ao drive thru ao escutar aquela pergunta respondeu como se alguém fosse atendê-lo.

- Quero paz...

Virou o cano de uma submetalhadora para a sua cabeça, ficou olhando o cano brilhar de tão quente que estava e uma fraca fumaça sair da arma.Fechou os olhos e deu o tiro final...


	2. Chapter 2

Bremerton, Washington

**Bremerton, Washington**

Dois dias depois...  
John estava olhando pela janela enquanto Sam e Dean tomavam o café da manhã, o seu celular tocou e ele atendeu;  
- Alô?  
- John Winchester?  
- Sim, é ele; não esperava que você me ligasse de novo tão rapidamente...  
- Há um assunto que merece sua atenção, mas primeiro... Cristo.  
- Fique tranqüilo, não estou possuído.  
- Precaução sempre fez parte do nosso hobby, não é mesmo?  
- Claro!  
Em Pilt Um garoto se matou ao entrar numa lanchonete, mas em minha rápida investigação pude notar que não foi algo normal ou simplesmente um ataque de um louco... Acho que você terá interesse ímpar nessa caçada.  
- Hum... Ás vezes sua inteligência e metas me assustam...  
- Fique tranqüilo, sabe que tenho tanto interesse quanto você em casos sobrenaturais, tenho algo a cumprir e vejo em sua família a força que me falta;mas posso prover o meu conhecimento e mais do que ninguém você sabe que compenso minha falta de força com a minha vasta sabedoria.  
- Sim, disso tenho certeza.  
- Então, boa sorte nessa caçada!  
- Obrigado,

- É, parece que temos um novo caso para investigar...- Disse John Winchester, o pai da família.  
- Qual é o caso pai? – Indagou Sam. –  
- Um garoto entrou numa lanchonete, sacou uma arma e matou vinte e duas pessoas.  
- E o que isso tem a ver conosco? Não se trata de um rampage killer, coisa não sobrenatural?- Sam continuava a falar, para tirar suas dúvidas .  
- Minhas fontes indicam que não, o rampage killer entra num local e mata o máximo de pessoas que pode; o que não foi fato isolado porque outras pessoas cometeram o mesmo ato em mais quatro cidades, mas na cidade de Pilt ele cometeu o assassinato de várias pessoas de uma só vez e depois se matou. Os demais rampages foram mortos pela polícia quando eles ameaçaram matar mais pessoas.  
- Pai, acha mesmo que isso pode ter algo a ver conosco, não pode ser caso de um homem louco apenas?  
- Como eu disse, minhas fontes indicam que não, que tem algo de sobrenatural nisso tudo e quando chegarmos lá vamos realmente verificar isso.  
- Quem é esse homem que tanto o senhor fala ao telefone em algumas de nossas caçadas?  
- Um amigo, caçador como nós, mas de forma diferente...  
- Diferente como?  
- Esqueça, vamos nos focar no caso, ok?  
- Sim senhor...  
- Vem cá, alguém pode me explicar esse ranking de assassinos?- Perguntou Dean, visivelmente confuso.-  
- Eu lhe explico.- Sam adorava ver a cara de perdido que só Dean sabia como fazer.- O serial killer mata pessoas de tempos em tempos, geralmente no mesmo método , já o spree killer mata várias pessoas em vários lugares, consecutivamente; agora o rampage killer é aquele que entra em um local e mata o máximo de pessoas possível, geralmente se suicidando em seguida.  
- Hum...doideira, heim ?  
- Talvez não, talvez tenha algo sobrenatural no meio disso tudo.  
- Mas sobrenatural em todos os casos Sam?  
- Não, e é isso que mais me assusta...

Parte 2

Pilt, Washington.

A família winchester chegou na cidade a noite e podia ver o estrago que aquele incidente havia causado, era visível a tristeza no rosto dos moradores e conforme o carro foi andando eles notaram o mar de velas que iluminava o fast-food que foi palco do terrível acontecimento; viram pessoas orando no local com diversas fotos e cartazes com diversos escritos , mas todos se uniam para confortar a dor , a saudade e o lamento por essa tragédia.  
- As pessoas dessa cidade sentiram muito o fato.  
- Sim pai, cidade pequena é normal que saibam muito uns dos outros.  
- Você tem razão Sam.  
- Vamos procurar um lugar para dormir e algo para comer, estou faminto!  
- Dean, o que você tem nesse estômago?  
- Verme! – Foi a resposta rápida de Dean, que arrancou risada de todos.-  
- Mas primeiro vamos à casa do meu contato aqui.  
- Mas pai eu...  
- Sem discussão.

Chegaram ao endereço que John havia recebido do homem que falou com ele no telefone, logo se dirigiram à porta e bateram nela. Após algum tempo uma mulher atendeu e Dean nem teve o trabalho de tentar disfarçar o que achou dela, só se tocou quando recebeu uma pisada no pé.  
- Ai!  
John olhou para os dois em tom de reprovação, mas Dean notou que a mulher retribuiu aquela olhada em seu corpo como ele havia feito no dela.  
- Você dever ser John Winchester e os detrás devem ser seus fihos...  
- Então ele avisou sobre nossa visita, Victoria?  
- Certamente, ele sabe que odeio surpresas; mas algumas até que são boas...  
Dean nessa hora apenas pode sorrir, pois tinha encontrado alguém tão descarado quanto ele!  
- Podem entrar...  
Os Winchester entraram na casa de Victoria e ela se ausentou em direção a cozinha, mas falava de lá mesmo.  
- E então, tem alguma idéia do que seja?  
- Não, nunca trabalhei em algo parecido para ser sincero.  
- John, eu também nunca peguei um caso parecido.  
- Você é policial? – Perguntou Dean.  
- Não, na verdade sou detetive.  
- Dessa cidade que é um ovo?  
- Dean! – Sam estava surpreso com tamanha falta de senso de Dean.  
- Tudo bem, na verdade eu moro aqui, mas investigo casos aqui e nas cidades vizinhas. Vou adiantar o trabalho de vocês, olhem a fita de segurança do local.

Todos assistiam à fita e viram a chacina toda filmada pela câmera, a gargalhada insana daquele garoto, mas o que chamou atenção foi ele olhar na direção da câmera e dizer "quero paz" antes de se matar.  
- Volta um pouco antes dele dizer aquilo.- Disse John.  
John apontou para a câmera e olhando com atenção pôde-se ver algo se desprender do corpo do garoto rapidamente a alguns centímetros do seu corpo, algo translúcido. Logo após isso o garoto disse a frase e se matou, e a câmera piscou algumas vezes antes de gravar apenas a tela cinza cheia de chuviscos...  
- Então se trata de um espírito apenas? – Perguntou Dean.  
- É isso que vamos saber; certo Victoria?  
- Com certeza John.  
- Sam, procure na internet relatos sobre coisas sobrenaturais ligadas aos rampage killers. Dean, você vai com a Victoria a cena do crime, pois ela tem passagem livre e isso facilitará o seu disfarce, pegue alguma licença de detetive que tenha como estado uma outra cidade aonde aconteceram as mortes, assim você pode dizer que está buscando uma conexão dos fatos, talvez uma seita...  
- Ótima idéia pai!  
Sam apenas se perguntou se ele se referia a idéia do detetive da outra cidade ou o fato de deixá-lo sozinho com a bela Victoria.  
- Eu irei procurar saber mais algumas informações na cidade. Sam, meu contato deve te passar algo a respeito do que pode ser esse caso.  
- Certo pai.  
John, Victoria e Dean saíram da casa e deixaram Sam sozinho para pesquisar. John dirigiu-se ao Impala e pegou a estrada para a cidade. Dean olhou para Victoria e essa começou a rir da situação.  
- Do que você está rindo?  
- Da sua cara de sem jeito.  
- Hum... ok,vamos logo a cena do crime, cadê o seu carro?  
- Vou tirá-lo da garagem agora...  
- Já até imagino um daqueles sedan para uma grande família e...  
Dean ficou boquiaberto com aquele carro, era um Ford Maverick GT8 prateado com duas listras pretas que iam da traseira até a diantera, o carro brilhou quando as luzes da rua o iluminaram; realmente se tratava de um carro magnífico!  
- Uau, que carro foda! Um Maverick GT V8 , 197 cavalos de potência ,4600 rpm, carburador duplo, velocidade máxima de 190km/h...  
- Dean, obrigado pela aula, mas eu mais do que ninguém sei isso.  
- Não achei que você curtisse esse estilo de carro.  
- Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você precisa aprender... Victoria piscou para Dean ao final da frase.-  
- Ótimo, durante o caminho você vai me dizendo quem realmente você é.  
Victoria entrou no carro e o ligou, acelerando-o suavemente e deixando Dean maravilhado com aquele ronco único. Dean olhou para a garagem e viu diversas ferramentas para carro e peças colocadas sobre uma mesa.  
- Cara, que mulher é essa?  
- Dean, você vai ficar falando sozinho ou vai entrar para irmos à cena do crime?  
- Claro que vamos ou você acha que eu vou perder uma voltinha nessa máquina?  
John havia perguntado para algumas pessoas a respeito do garoto, mas o fato dele ser anti-social impediu uma grande quantia de informações, conseguiu apenas descobrir onde ele morava e o nome da sua melhor amiga, Emily. Foi até a casa dela e bateu na porta, após algum tempo uma mulher atendeu.  
- Bom dia senhora, procuro por Emily, ela está?  
- O que o senhor quer com a minha filha?  
John puxou do bolso a carteira de detetive, mostrando-a e em seguida guardando na jaqueta.  
- Por favor, entre.  
- Obrigado, senhora.  
- Ela está muito abalada com a morte de Clark, ele era um bom garoto, apesar de tímido e meio destacado das pessoas; mas ele tinha um grupo de amigos aonde mostrava como ele era. Minha filha diz isso a todo o momento e não para de chorar, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com ele.  
- Entendo, eu lamento pelo o que aconteceu e é por isso que estou aqui, para apurar as causas que levaram a esse trágico acontecimento.  
- Espere aqui um momento, vou chamá-la.  
Em instantes Emily veio com a sua mãe para sala, ela estava se arrumando, mas John percebeu que ela estava muito fragilizada com o ocorrido; seus olhos estavam inchados e seus cabelos desgrenhados, alem da roupa notavelmente amarrotada.  
- Oi Emily, sou o investigador Phillip Smith e estou analisando o caso, você pode me dar detalhes sobre a última semana de Clark, se ele agiu estranho ou algo do tipo?  
- Eu vou preparar um café para tomarmos, volto já. – Disse a mãe de Emily.-  
- Ele ficou estranho dias antes do que aconteceu, andava irritado , melancólico ; a cada momento aparecia um sentimento diferente nele,  
- Entendo, mas algo aconteceu para que ele mudasse dessa maneira?  
- Ele disse que estava sonhado coisas esquisitas, onde ficava vendo coisas do passado que lhe machucavam, que o irritavam e o deixavam confuso; disse também que nos seus sonhos via uma forma sombria que tentava agarrá-lo.  
- Obrigado, se souber de mais algo, ligue para mim;mas por favor, peço que não comente isso com mais ninguém pois a investigação é confidencial.  
- Sim; mas o senhor acha que ele estava usando drogas ou fazendo parte de algo macabro?  
- Acredito que não, acho que ele é uma vítima e não o culpado.  
Diante dessas palavras Emily caiu em prantos, sorriu e deixou que as palavras saíssem por mais difíceis que eram.  
- É muito bom ouvir isso de um desconhecido, eu gostava muito dele e não queria que a alma dele fosse para um lugar ruim, seja o que for que existe do outro lado...  
- Ele encontrará descanso assim que descobrirmos o que o levou a fazer aquilo na lanchonete. Agora preciso ir e obrigado pelas informações.

Sam havia pesquisado durante um bom tempo, mas não havia encontrado nada que prestasse, apenas teorias loucas ligadas a seitas, revelações espirituais e coisas do tipo. Cansado de procurar, resolveu esperar o contato de seu pai lhe enviar algo a respeito; esperou algum tempo até que seu celular tocou e ele atendeu com uma certa estranheza, pois poucas pessoas costumavam ligar para ele.  
- Alô?  
- Samuel?  
- Sim, quem deseja?  
- Sou o contato do seu pai.  
- Sim, ele disse que você iria me repassar algumas informações, só não achei que fosse demorar tanto.  
- É, eu também não achei que fosse demorar muito, mas se eu bem sei o papel que você exerce no grupo, não encontrou nada decente pela internet eu creio, estou certo?  
- Sim; o que achou pra mim?  
- Descobri que existe um espírito que vive no inferno e se aproveita de pessoas em condições emocionais difíceis, esse espírito invade os sonhos e traz lembranças que a pessoa procura esquecer ou esconder, diz aqui também que quanto mais a pessoa fica desequilibrada com essas lembranças o espírito domina o corpo por mais tempo, até tomar o corpo por inteiro.  
- Nossa, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de algo assim.  
- Sim, porque a última aparição dessas criaturas foi na segunda guerra mundial.  
- Cara, como você tem acesso a esse tipo de informação?  
- Tenho tempo de sobra filho... Mas continuando, essa criatura tem como único intuito levar almas para o inferno, criar fantasmas e áreas sobrenaturais; parece que os demônios estão planejando algo grande e talvez você encontre um em especial.  
- É tudo que mais desejo!Quero dar um fim naquele desgraçado!  
- Essas criaturas são conhecidas como vermes oníricos, ou na linguagem infernal, Oniris.  
- Obrigado pela informação, poderemos adiantar e muito o caso graças a você... Afinal quem é você?  
- Uma coisa de cada vez garoto, uma coisa de cada vez...  
Sam apenas ficou escutando o som do telefone desligado do outro lado da linha.

Parte 3

Victoria estacionou o carro a uma distância considerável da lanchonete, para garantir que não chamaria tanta atenção assim, afinal estaria envolvendo um civil no caso e isso poderia custar a sua carreira, mas sabia que aquilo era necessário porque seu mentor havia dito que essa família era especialista em destruir criaturas sobrenaturais. Saiu do carro e esperou Dean, que tocou o carro como se estivesse tomando o corpo de uma mulher para si.  
- Vamos Dean?  
- Ah, claro...  
Foram até a entrada da lanchonete onde dois guardas mantinham a segurança, ao avistar Victoria e Dean um deles começou a falar:  
- Victoria, quem é ele?  
- Sou Luke Anderson, investigo um assassinato parecido em uma outra cidade, busco a conexão entre eles. - Dean havia tomado a frente e falado.  
- Pode mostrar sua identificação, detetive?  
- Claro.  
Dean mostrou a identificação e eles deixaram que os dois passassem, ao fechar a porta o outro falou:  
- Aposto que os dois vão dar uns amassos lá dentro.  
- Que coisa mais bizarra, mas se tratando da Victoria aonde ela topasse eu ia junto; que mulher!  
Ao entrar eles puderam ver as marcas de sangue, balas e sujeira no local, havia diversas marcas para relatar aonde cada corpo foi encontrado. Dean sacou o aparelho que verifica os pulsos eletromagnéticos e ele disparou, oscilando freneticamente a cada passo que eles davam.  
- Nossa, o EMF tá quase fazendo uma música eletrônica aqui.  
- Dean, olha ali.  
Victoria apontou para um local onde havia uma mancha esquisita na parede, parecia uma infiltração, mas qualquer um via que aquela parede não tinha qualquer encanamento.  
- Isso é mal...  
- O que foi Dean?  
- Essa lanchonete se transformou em uma tempestade sobrenatural.  
- O que é isso?  
- É um local que oscila muita energia sobrenatural, o local fica marcado com essa energia e ela infecta o local; a eletricidade ocasionalmente falha, o terreno fica infértil, ouvem-se vozes do acontecimento que gerou a profanação do local, as pessoas que tentam morar nesses locais não conseguem dormir, acabam ficando loucas... Enfim, é um lugar que você deve manter distância.  
- E Não há como purificar?  
- Se tem, até hoje não descobrirmos. Vamos para casa, teremos que nos reunir para ver como faremos, afinal agora temos a lanchonete para purificar e o espírito que ainda está à solta por ai...

Sam esperou algum tempo, até que seu pai chegou e logo em seguida Dean e Victoria chegarem também.  
- Pessoal, tenho novidades sobre o caso.  
- Droga, você roubou minha frase Sammy, por acaso não leu o script?  
- Sem graçinhas Dean, o caso é sério.  
John podia como ninguém ler a expressão facial dos outros, principalmente quando se tratava dos seus filhos.  
- Obrigado pai, o que acontece é que a criatura em questão é um espírito vindo do inferno, ele utiliza as emoções do ser humano para enfraquecê-lo e deixar que ele tome posse.  
- Sam, não entendi uma coisa, ele faz isso para logo em seguida se matar?  
- Sim Victoria, eles são a escória do inferno, coletam almas para subir na hierarquia infernal e como a maioria não sabe como voltar para casa eles desenvolveram esse padrão que se camufla perfeitamente com o caso de rampage killers.  
- Esses malditos são muito espertos!  
- Sim Dean, é um ótimo plano para cobrir as atividades sobrenaturais; mas isso ainda não é tudo, pelo arquivo que recebi do contato do nosso pai eles coletam almas para servirem de tropa.  
- Calma, pára tudo! Daqui a pouco eu vou achar que to dentro do jogo Doom. Como eles poderiam usar as almas, Sam?  
- Eu não sei, mas suponho que elas se tornariam fantasmas e você mais do que ninguém sabe que eles teriam poderes para nos enfrentar...  
- Merda; e eu achando que a minha notícia ia ser ruim. Cara; você é broxante...  
- O que tem a dizer?  
- Constatei que a lanchonete se transformou numa "tempestade sobrenatural".  
- Não acredito...  
- Pode acreditar pai, o local tá se transformando rapidamente.  
- Isso era o que eu temia; como vamos isolar a aérea no meio de uma cidade?  
- Poderíamos arranjar um padre para sagrar a aérea, assim de repente ele neutraliza a energia negativa que está criando raiz naquele local.  
- Uma boa teoria Sam, mas seria algo muito arriscado e ainda temos que cuidar do espírito que está solto. Victoria, você teria como isolar a aérea até que um amigo meu padre aparecesse para tentar resolver isso?  
- Sim, vou ver o que posso fazer...  
- Eu tenho uma idéia a respeito da próxima vítima.  
- Quem pai? – Indagou Sam -.  
- A amiga do garoto que se matou, ela está muito fragilizada e como a criatura quer voltar o mais rápido pra casa, deve usar a garota para uma nova investida e arranjar seu passaporte para casa.  
- Droga, então ele deve usar o colégio dela como local!  
- Temos que ser rápidos e discretos, do contrário ele fará uma chacina muito maior que a da lanchonete...  
- Com certeza.  
Vamos ter que destruir o Oniris o quanto antes, porque dentro de alguns dias a casa vai começar a manifestar os efeitos de tanta energia sobrenatural.  
- Pai, o seu contato disse que essa criatura gosta de invadir os sonhos para enfraquecer a força de vontade da vítima ao mesmo tempo em que a torna agressiva e hostil; qual é o melhor momento para fazer isso senão à noite?  
- Vamos à casa da garota pegar a criatura no ato então? Mas como?- Perguntou Dean, coçando a cabeça visivelmente confuso.  
- A criatura se materializa quando está se alimentando.  
- Se alimentando? – Victória agora era quem queria maiores explicações.  
- A criatura se alimenta da energia física e espiritual da pessoa.  
- Mas se ela estiver possuindo a garota?  
- Nesse caso teremos que fazer um exorcismo para que possamos destruir a criatura sem por em risco a vida da garota. Vamos lá então.

John e Samuel foram no Impala enquanto Victoria e Dean foram no Maverick, estacionaram os carros na entrada da rua para não chamarem mais atenção, afinal estavam com dois carros que tinham um ronco infernal ! Chegaram próximo à casa e John começou a dar as instruções.  
-Victoria, você virá comigo enfrentar a criatura, Dean ficará encarregado de proteger o restante da família e Sam fará a cobertura fora da casa, para que a polícia não nos surpreenda e a criatura consiga fugir.  
- Ah, qual é pai? Eu sou o mais capacitado para matar a criatura e além do mais eu sou o que tem mais informações sobre ela.  
- Eu posso fazer a cobertura John, sou detetive e estou mais treinada do que Sam para fazer isso.  
Dean também não havia gostado do plano do pai, desde quando tinha virado babá? Sabia que seu pai fazia isso pelo acontecido em Wolf Lake City, onde haviam enfrentado o lobisomem, conhecido o caçador Brooke e onde Dean fora gravemente ferido. Preferiu não discordar com o pai para não criar atrito.  
- Hum... Então Sam e Dean vêm comigo.  
Victoria viu o clima de descontentamento que ficou na família Winchester e resolveu olhar para cima, a fim de olhar o quarto da garota. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu uma sombra em uma forma humanóide aparecer fracamente pela janela.  
- Er... Detesto interromper a conversa de vocês, mas acabei de ver a criatura passar na janela; vão logo!  
John tocou a porta e algum tempo depois ela foi aberta por Tomas, o pai de Emily.  
- Boa noite policial, o que quer essa hora?  
- Não há tempo para falar Sr.Tomas, acredito que um homem invadiu o quarto de sua e ele é responsável pela morte de Clark.  
John entrou na casa, seguido de Sam e Dean. Tomas estava assustado com a notícia que recebera, Sam notando isso resolveu acalmá-lo.  
- Somos amigos dele, viemos para ajudar Sr.Tomas; por favor fique aqui embaixo com o meu amigo Luke.- Sam falava apontando para Dean enquanto subia junto com o seu pai para o quarto de Emily.  
John encostou na porta e no silêncio gesticulou uma contagem, abriu a porta e Sam entrou e se deparou com a criatura ao lado da garota, suas mãos estavam sobre a cabeça dela e de seus dedos tentáculos que entravam e formavam veias enegrecidas que pulsavam ferozmente.  
Sam jogou de um pequeno frasco a água benta que tirou a criatura daquela posição de parasita e a fez gritar de dor enquanto seu corpo borbulhava. John entrou no quarto também e a criatura olhou nesse momento para Sam com muita raiva em sua expressão disforme, apenas aquele sorriso tortuoso e macabro era o que permanecia intacto; Megan saiu desesperada do quarto e foi até a porta do quarto de Emily ver o que estava acontecendo, Tomas observou isso e mal teve tempo de falar.  
- Amor, não entre aí!  
Quando ela entrou a criatura lançou um olhar brilhante, chamas espectrais rodeavam em sua pupila oca.  
- Não olhe diretamente pai! – Foi o que disse Sam.-  
Infelizmente Megan havia acabado de entrar e hipnotizada pelo olhar ela tombou desacordada.  
- Droga! Proteja ela Sam!  
- Sim!  
John sacou uma adaga da jaqueta, esquivou do golpe da criatura e logo em seguida tentou atacá-la, mas seu golpe passou pelo corpo incorpóreo da criatura. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade e cortou John com suas garras, fazendo o gritar.  
- Pai!  
John cai no chão, levando as mãos na cabeça como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir; seu ferimento em si não sangrava direito. Sam sacou de suas costas a mini escopeta e atirou na criatura, viu que o tiro acertou e a criatura sentiu, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la ir embora. A criatura reagiu fazendo com que do seu corpo saísse uma escuridão que se espalhou por todo o quarto. Sam estava completamente cego.A criatura aproveitou para sair do quarto e buscar algum lugar para fugir.  
- Dean, a criatura vai escapar! Use nosso trunfo!  
Dean ao escutar isso puxou um bastão de luz e o acendeu, fazendo-o cuspir fumaça ferozmente. A criatura gritou de dor e ficou com o movimento reduzido, provavelmente por não estar enxergando naquela luz toda e por ter vulnerabilidade à luz. Dean sacou duas mini escopetas e atirou em direção da criatura, fazendo-a recuar.  
Victoria entrou na casa atirando uma faca de prata que atingiu em cheio o Oniris, a criatura foi atravessada pela faca, mas a dor que o metal puro causou a fez gritar; Sam saiu do quarto e se preparou para atacar a criatura com um frasco de água benta, mas ouviu seu pai se contorcendo no chão como se algo perturbasse a sua mente. Isso deu tempo para a criatura se jogar pela janela. Dean correu até ela e não viu a criatura, Sam foi até o seu pai que gemia de dor, até que ele desmaiou e os irmãos se olharam assustados.Victoria e o Sr.Tomas subiram rapidamente para ver como estava Emily e sua mãe, Megan.

John acordou, viu que estava na casa de Victoria, mais precisamente no quarto de hóspedes. Levantou rapidamente, mas foi impedido pela dor que inundou sua cabeça, fazendo-o levar a mão à sua testa. Dean que estava sentado em uma cadeira se levantou e foi até ele.  
- Opa, vai com calma Batman, você acabou provando um pouco do gás do Coringa...  
John olhou Dean com uma cara de poucos amigos, que foi facilmente percebida por Sam que estava apoiado na janela e virou assim que Dean disse a frase.  
- Bom dia pai, espero que esteja melhor.  
- Obrigado Sam, estou melhorando, a única coisa que incomoda é a dor de cabeça infernal...  
- Há, ele já está melhor, já está até fazendo trocadilhos infames; agora já sabem com quem eu aprendi!  
- Chega Dean.  
- Ok pai.  
- O que você sentiu na hora que ele te tocou pai?  
- Eu vi muitas cenas, elas relampejavam em minha mente, vi as pessoas que a criatura dominou e até reconheci Clark no meio delas. Elas eram tão pertubadoras e intensas que eu podia sentir o que cada uma das pessoas possuídas sentiam, era tão rápido que eu desmaiei. Vocês destruíram a criatura?  
- Não, ela conseguiu fugir.  
- Droga! Agora ela vai procurar o colégio para conseguir seu próprio passaporte para o inferno, não sem antes tentar levar alguns adolescentes o ficou a família?  
- Ficou bem pai, Megan acordou logo depois, parece que ele deve utilizar aquele poder para poder sugar pessoas que acordem no meio de seu ataque; já Emily está um pouco fraca, mas em breve deve voltar ao normal.  
- E ainda temos outro problema... - Victoria falou enquanto entrava no quarto.  
- Qual?  
- Fui à lanchonete mais cedo e...  
- Como? Você foi sozinha? – John fuzilava os filhos com o olhar.  
- Sim, eu não preciso de guarda-costas John, e como seus filhos estavam preocupados com você eu decidi ir sozinha.  
- Nunca mais faça isso, ok?  
- Por que isso John?  
- Porque só quem já viu o poder de uma tempestade sobrenatural para entender o real poder disso.  
- Então posso dizer que presenciei o início, porque a lanchonete está começando a ter oscilações de energia. Senti um frio anormal dentro daquele lugar e senti que as sombras se deslocavam; o EMF estourou na mesma hora em que eu liguei.  
- Por isso que eu não quero que você vá sozinha, muitos caçadores experientes já morreram tentando normalizar uma casa com tempestade sobrenatural.  
- Pai, acho que teremos que dividir o grupo.  
- De forma alguma, já vimos que o Oniriz é bastante medroso e astuto, precisaremos de todos para acabar com ele; alem do mais não vou deixar nenhum de vocês com a missão de tentar sagrar a caça, de forma alguma!  
- Mas pai, é imp-  
- Já disse que não, é uma ordem!  
Sam estava irritado com aquela situação, estava sendo tratado como amador e criança, duas coisas que detestavam que achassem dele.  
- Porque não fazemos o seguinte, vamos olhar a casa agora que é de manhã e a noite vamos ao colégio cuidar da criatura? – Disse Victoria.-  
- Acho uma boa idéia, não concorda pai? - Sam tinha a feição abusada, de quem havia colocado uma pessoa em cheque.  
- Sim,vamos após tomar um café, estou morrendo de fome.

Parte 4

Dois carros chegaram próximo a lanchonete, trazendo John,Dean,Sam e Victoria.Todos saíram do carro, Dean carregando uma mochila nas costas resolveu falar.  
- Eu não quero bancar o burro de carga chato, mas o que há nessa mochila? Tá pesada!  
- Dean, ela possui livros, alguns litros de água benta e outros materiais para o exorcismo.  
- Exorcismo, mas não há espírito lá Sam, como vamos fazer exorcismo?  
- Eu achei que iríamos chamar um padre para resolver e não tentar fazermos nós mesmos... Não foi para isso que você foi a igreja? – John não estava gostando da situação, principalmente da audácia de Sam.-  
- Como eu não quero ficar parado enquanto isso aqui vira o caos, resolvi falar com o seu contato e ele tem um ritual romano que eu vou utilizar para purificar a casa, esses materiais vão ajudar a potencializar o exorcismo e nos dar alguma proteção.Francamente acho que nenhum padre dessa cidade iria acreditar em nós.  
- O que seríamos sem você, seu grande cdf!  
- Vou encarar isso como um elogio Dean.  
Ao entrarem na casa notaram o frio inquietante que havia naquele lugar. John suspirou e todos viram o hálito gélido que ele emitiu, as paredes estavam como que centenárias e completamente manchadas e com a aparência de estarem com infiltração há algum tempo.Um eco veio ao encontro deles, quase um urro, todos entenderam que aquilo era uma maneira de dizer que não eram bem vindos; Victoria sentiu o medo percorrer sua espinha, mas Dean notando isso segurou em sua mão e sorriu, tranqüilizando-a.  
- Vamos voltar amanhã.  
- Como assim Sam, você só pode estar de brincadeira né?  
- Não, a casa já está num nível avançado e eu precisarei de tempo para fazer o ritual, então não haverá tempo para cuidarmos do Oniriz.  
- Se ele que conhece o ritual, diz isso; que seja. – Victoria poderia gostar do jeito canalha de Dean, mas via em Sam um cara estratégico, responsável e genioso...  
- Sim, não podemos deixar acontecer uma chacina no colégio; a casa fica pra depois, assim eu posso tentar arranjar alguém para fazer o ritual. – John sabia o quanto arriscado era e não queria deixar o seu filho fazê-lo, pois já tinha visto o risco que eles correram em outras caçadas.  
- Como quiser, pai.- Sam falou com desdém, já antevendo que ninguém viria ajudar, afinal depois de anos de pesquisa ele soube uma maneira de expurgar o fenômeno sobrenatural da casa e sabia também que muitos caçadores tinham medo dele e ninguém seria louco de fazer o que ele estava planejando...

Ao pôr do sol, todos já estavam na frente do colégio. Victoria mostrou o distintivo para o zelador que prontamente levou todos eles a sala da diretora, ao entrarem Victoria começou a falar.  
- Diretora Lane, tenho um assunto sério para tratar com a senhora.  
- Por favor Victoria, não me chame assim, sabe que aqui pode me chamar de Lane apenas.  
- Desculpa Lane, é o costume de detetive.  
- Sim, eu entendo; entendo também que quando mostra essa dureza no seu rosto é por que algo sério tem pra contar...  
- Você sempre soube muito sobre mim, não é?  
- Er...Desculpe incomodar, mas temos algo sério para falar com a senhora. – John tomou a frente, sabia que o tempo era seu inimigo.  
- Quem é você?  
- Phillip Smith, sou investigador de uma outra cidade onde ocorreu um caso parecido com o de Clark; aquele a minha direita é Luke Anderson e o da esquerda é Dave Mauborgne. Acreditamos que a pessoa que incita esses atentados tentará repetir isso aqui no seu colégio.  
- Ó meu Deus, isso é verdade Victoria?  
- Sim.  
- Então vou mandar suspender as aulas e-  
- Não Senhora Lane, precisamos que tudo esteja normalmente, do contrário ele não irá aparecer.  
- Mas isso é colocar a vida de meus alunos em risco, isso eu não posso admitir!  
- Se não fizer isso, ele vai atacar os garotos e garotas em suas casas e poderá fazer isso no parque mais próximo; sei o quanto é perigoso, mas é a única forma de pegar o culpado.  
- Hum...Não sei...  
- Ele está vindo agora, preciso de sua resposta nesse momento!  
- Ok, mas se qualquer aluno meu se encontrar na menor possibilidade de se ferir eu irei evacuar o colégio, ouviu?  
- Sim, muito obrigado pela confiança.  
- Agradeça a Victoria, a seriedade dela me fez ver que vocês estão colocando a vida de vocês nisso.  
Sam pensou consigo mesmo quanto ela não poderia imaginar o que sua frase significava, ainda mais porque ela não sabia o que ele iria fazer.

Cada um foi para uma região do colégio, todos conectados por rádios da polícia em uma freqüência específica.

- Lobo cinzento para coelho branco, as andorinhas saíram da gaiola, aguardo visualização do puma.  
- Dean, dá pra você parar com a palhaçada?  
- Qual é Sam, agora que eu posso fingir que sou um agente secreto você quer cortar o meu barato?  
- Já contactou Victoria?  
- Sim, Raposa rubra também não achou nada.  
- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar que apelido você colocou no nosso pai.  
- Urso pardo também esta sem visualização do puma.  
Dean pode escutar do outro lado da escuta a risada de Sam.  
- Urso pardo? Só você mesmo Dean...  
- Só espero que ele não queira resolver tudo sozinho.  
Victoria estava se divertindo com o papo dos irmãos Winchester, mas ao perceber uma coisa tratou de abaixar o rádio por completo. Viu um garoto entrar no ginásio de esportes sozinho e ela ficou a observá-lo com cuidado, se posicionou em um lugar onde poderia escutá-lo.  
- Desgraçados, eles sempre me importunam, nunca me deixam em paz; eu quero ficar na minha, mas eles apenas querem rir de mim! Se eu pudesse fazer algo...  
O garoto começou a chorar, suas lágrimas caíam quase silenciosas ao chão enquanto sua mão amassava um papel com um desenho de um guerreiro samurai.  
- Eu não tenho coragem para tirá-los do meu caminho e pra me matar... Que vergonha...  
Nesse momento o garoto teve uma convulsão e seus olhos ficaram opacos, cheios de fogo e com uma voz fina, tocando o seu próprio corpo disse:  
Roupa nova para o meu evento final...  
- Onde você esta Vick? – A voz de Dean apareceu primeiro.-  
- Saindo do ginásio de esportes, achei o garoto que está possuído pelo Oniriz, ele está com uma mochila vermelha, tem cabelo castanho liso até o ombro; está vestido com um casaco cinza, uma camisa preta, calça jeans e all star.  
- Você ta descrevendo Kurt Cobain, Vick?  
- Ele é um grunge, pare de palhaçada e venha logo!  
Dean passou a informações para os demais e se dirigiu para onde Victoria havia dito que estava.  
Victoria seguiu o garoto até a saída do colégio e pôde avistar que lá fora vários alunos estavam conversando, quando o garoto meteu a mão na porta Victoria colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro e disse:  
- Olá garoto, precisamos conversar.  
O garoto virou-se rapidamente, surpreendendo a detetive que recebeu um soco no rosto e caiu. O garoto percebeu que Sam estava lá fora e se dirigia até ele, então correu para o ginásio novamente, sendo acompanhado por Sam e John que seguiam atrás. Dean foi ver como estava Victória.  
- Vick, você está bem?  
- Sim, consegui colocar o braço na frente antes que ele acertasse o soco em cheio no meu rosto; aquele moleque está muito forte!  
- O Oniriz potencializa as habilidades no corpo que possui..  
- Vamos lá Dean, me ajuda a levantar, precisamos ajudar o seu irmão e seu pai.  
John e Sam pararam na porta que dava acesso ao ginásio. Sam olhou rapidamente para dentro do ginásio e fez uma série de gestos para o pai, quando eles entraram o garoto os recebeu a tiros de uma Beretta M9 que o garoto tirou da mochila. John e Sam rolaram para atrás das arquibancadas, cada um para um lado.  
- Pai! Como vamos deter a criatura sem matar o garoto? Ele está armado!  
- Acho que um tiro de sal no peito do garoto pode nos dar a brecha pra agarramos e fazermos o exorcismo.  
- Certo pai, eu vou chamar a atenção dele e você atira.  
- Nada disso, você atira e eu o distraio.  
- Ok.  
John correu enquanto a criatura tentava atingi-lo com diversos tiros, Sam correu da direção oposta e até obter a distância mínima para atirar, visto que o alcance da mini espingarda com sal grosso era de alguns metros. O garoto percebeu que Sam se aproximou e o colocou sobre sua mira, Sam observando isso se jogou no chão enquanto mirava no peito dele.  
Quando Dean e Victoria chegaram na porta, dois tiros puderam ser ouvidos. Dean abriu a porta e viu Sam e o garoto jogados no chão, cada um em um lado. John correu até o garoto que começava a levantar e jogou água benta em seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo falava com Dean e Victoria.  
- Victoria, cuide do Sam ! Dean, me ajude a exorcisar a criatura do corpo do garoto.  
Dean segurou o garoto enquanto John jogava água benta e rezava. Victoria colocou a mão em Sam e pode ver que ele havia tomado o tiro de raspão no braço.  
John recitava freneticamente a oração, mas o Oniriz como meio de sobreviver saiu do corpo do garoto para não ser mandado de volta no exorcismo, saindo pela sombra do garoto. O Oniriz se materializou a uma pequena distância dali, estava fraco pelo exorcismo e por não ter se alimentado direito; quando tentou correr foi alvejado por John e Dean que levaram munição de prata ungida em água benta e sal. O Oniriz caiu e começou a se arrastar e nesse momento John andou até ele e se abaixou, começando a falar:  
- Passa esse recado aos seus superiores, ninguém mexe com a minha família e sai ileso.  
John levantou-se e no momento que a criatura o olhou, atirou em sua cabeça o fazendo desaparecer lentamente como a sombra que some quando a luz chega.

Sam se levantou e todos eles se dirigiram para a saída, chegando lá todos estavam apreensivos e pediam explicações. Dean e John tentavam acalmá-los e pediam para que uma ambulância fosse chamada; aproveitando do fato Sam falou com Victoria.  
- Você deseja realmente que a lanchonete seja purificada?  
- Claro, porque diz isso?  
- Porque eu terei que contar com a sua ajuda, pois meu pai e Dean nunca deixariam fazer o que é preciso para restaurar aquele local.  
- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Sam?  
- Sim.  
- Então você contará com minha ajuda,mas antes segura as pontas que eu vou chamar Lane para socorrer o garoto e cuidar de que as provas que possam nos incriminar sejam apagadas.

Parte 5

De manhã cedo John e Dean acordaram e notaram que Sam já estava acordado.  
- Bom dia, família.  
- Acordou cedo Sam, por que? – Indagou John.  
- Não sei, acho que é a preocupação com a lanchonete...  
Sam sabia muito bem o que lhe tirou o sono, faria algo muito arriscado e que provavelmente iria causar a raiva de Dean e seu pai; mas era algo que tinha de ser feito.  
- Não se preocupe Sammy, vamos deixar um jeito.  
- Já falei para não me chamar assim.  
- Me diga o que tem que fazer para purificar a casa e eu farei.  
- Não é algo que ninguém possa fazer sozinho pai, é preciso de outros que protejam quem conjura o ritual.  
- Eu não vou deixar que você faça o ritual.  
- Eu sou o único que sei como fazer de forma eficaz e mais do que ninguém preciso de alguém com as suas habilidades para me proteger; pai, chega de nos tratar como crianças, como um peso morto nas caçadas, nós crescemos e estamos prontos para enfrentar os perigos, mas você nunca se dá conta disso.  
- Olha como fala comigo moleque!  
- Calminha aí Sam, pai, se acalme também, por favor. – Dean estava preocupado com o rumo daquela conversa.  
- Chega Dean, cansei de ser tratado como amador e criança; ele mais do que ninguém sabe que por tudo que passamos nossa infância já se foi há muito tempo.  
- O que está querendo dizer com isso mocinho?  
- Estou querendo dizer que eu vou fazer o ritual, você goste ou não, porque eu não vou deixar de fazer o que é correto pelos seus caprichos; se eu posso salvar vidas e é isso que eu acredito que um caçador faça, eu não vou hesitar em fazê-lo.  
- Por que você é tão teimoso?  
- Porque eu posso evitar que outras famílias sejam destruídas por essas coisas que caçamos e acredito que minha mãe ira querer que eu fizesse isso.  
As palavras bateram como uma faca que é colocada sobre uma ferida que nunca havia cicatrizado, John se calou e se dirigiu a outro cômodo da casa.  
- Aonde A Vick foi?  
- Quando eu acordei ela disse que ia ter que resolver alguns assuntos, porque a curiosidade Dean?- Sam fez uma cara de inocência, pois sabia como ninguém que seu irmão queria sair com ela.  
- Nada que você costume fazer Sammy...- Disse Dean emitindo um sorriso irônico.

Victoria chegou cerca de meia hora depois do término do café e eles partiram para a lanchonete. Chegaram lá em poucos minutos, Sam retirou uma mochila do carro e pediu para que Dean fizesse o mesmo com a outra. Entraram no local e puderam ver que a situação estava se agravando pouco a pouco; o frio, os ecos, as paredes manchadas e aquela sensação de anormalidade que fazia o corpo se arrepiar.  
Sam começou a desenhar círculos no chão enquanto John e Dean faziam guarda para que ele não fosse atrapalhado, Victoria ajudava-o no que era necessário.  
- Sammy, como sabe que não seremos atacados enquanto você prepara o ritual?  
- Porque é preciso seis dias para que a casa fique repleta do mal, ai sim ela ataca tudo o que entrar.  
- Entendi.  
- Me diga uma coisa filho, aonde descobriu isso?  
- Em minhas pesquisas.  
- Calma, então temos uma hora até que essa casa vire o inferno?  
- Isso mesmo Dean...  
Sam desenhou três círculos com giz, formando um triângulo e no meio dele desenhou um outro círculo. Os cercou de sal e banhou o seu interior de água benta. Pediu para que John e Dean voltassem, já que eles estavam mais a frente do local onde Sam estava preparando o ritual.  
Quando eles voltaram, estranharam os três pentagramas estavam fazendo um triângulo e um outro pentagrama estava desenhado no meio.  
- Pode me dizer o que é isso?  
- Proteção para nós.  
- Eu nunca vi esse tipo de símbolo, eu espero que você esteja certo, ou do contrário estar--  
John foi interrompido por um gemido que ecoou o local. Pôde se ver que brotavam das paredes manchas que pareciam ser rostos com expressões de dor, agonia e ódio.  
- Rápido, assumam as posições e retirem o armamento das sacolas pretas que estão em cada círculo!  
John,Victoria e Dean assumiram os três círculos que formavam o triângulo e Sam foi para o círculo central. John abriu a sacola e viu uma mini-espingarda e muitas balas de sal e água benta.  
- O que é isso Sam, há munição de sal para uma guerra!  
- Mas é isso que vai acontecer Dean, uma guerra...

Sam iniciou a oração em latim.

_"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen,  
Pater noster qui es in caelis..."_

Sam estava ansioso , pois nunca havia enfrentado a fúria lendária de uma tempestade sobrenatural, tão famosa e temida entre os caçadores. Estava preocupado pois sabia que estava colocando a vida de sua família em risco e a de Victoria; mas era algo que sua índole o convocava para fazer, aonde ele pudesse fazer o bem e evitar que vidas fossem tomadas, para que outras famílias não sofressem o que a dele sofreu.O suor percorreu o seu rosto que agora tinha um semblante sério e concentrado; era hora do ato final.

Os espíritos começaram a sair aos montes das paredes, todos lembrando as formas que tiveram um dia, mas sua aparência era nublada como nevasca de inverno. Victoria, Dean e John atiravam freneticamente, mas viram que nesse ritmo eles teriam que recarregar suas armas mais rápido do que planejavam.

- Sam, seu louco! Não vamos conseguir atirar em tantos espíritos assim!  
- Acalme-se Dean, ele depende de nós para terminar o ritual.  
- Certo Victoria.

Três espíritos ameaçaram atacar Dean, mas quando tocaram na proteção foram dissipados e podia-se ver os restos dos fantasmas sumindo.  
- Droga Sam, essa proteção não vai nos garantir por muito tempo! O que está pretendendo?  
- Pai, preciso que você seja forte e me ajude, preciso de mais três minutos; não saia da proteção!

Sam prosseguiu com outra oração em latim.

_"Ave Maria, gratia plena  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus..."_

Dean sentia o desespero daquele local, estava recarregando a arma enquanto as criaturas eram destruídas pela proteção. Mas o Sal foi dispersado pelo vento sobrenatural que vinha de algum lugar, mesmo com o local fechado. John atirava em um dos espíritos quando pôde notar o cheiro de enxofre que aquele local trazia, as luzes piscavam freneticamente, o ar parecia se tornar cada vez mais rarefeito. Victoria estava assustada, mas não deixava de cumprir o seu papel atirando em todas aquelas almas que vinham na direção de Sam. Podia ver que uma poça d'água congelou, uma planta estava murchando como se algo lhe roubasse a vida.

Sam mantia-se concentrado no ritual.

_"Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem coeli et terrae, et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum..."_

Dean estava gritando como louco, as balas estavam acabando.  
- Droga, as balas estão acabando!  
- As minhas também.-Disse Victoria.-  
- Acalmem-se, vamos continuar a fazer a missão que Sam nos deu.- John disse aquilo com a certeza que seu filho se tornara um homem, mas o medo de perder mais um membro da família lhe tirava o sono; por um segundo olhou para seu filho e pode ver a expressão de força de vontade dele, as veias de seu rosto saltavam para fora enquanto ele bradava o ritual.  
Victoria estava participando de seu primeiro grande momento como caçadora, nunca tinha participado de algo tão grande e medonho; todo o seu treinamento emocional era jogado pelo ralo em contato com algo tão sobrenatural, mas a sua frieza ainda a mantinha determinada a fazer o que veio fazer.

A proteção que Sam tinha desenhado para eles começava a ser apagada pelo vento e pelas almas que a enfrentavam.

- Sagrem a aérea onde vocês estão, joguem a água benta! – Gritou John.

O triângulo havia sido quebrado, mas a água benta do local ainda repelia as criaturas, mas em contrapartida ela começou a congelar no chão e parar de surtir efeito. As criaturas iam vorazes em cima de Sam, que começava a sentir-se esmagado pela pressão que era feita em cima dele.

Sam começou a executar a parte final do ritual de exorcismo romano  
_  
"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio...  
Tribuite virtutem deo..."_

A primeira proteção foi quebrada e o sal completamente disperso, Sam abaixou-se porque a pressão fazia o seu ouvido zumbir. Pode ver algumas luzes estourando e faíscas elétricas saindo da parede, canos estourando e a água congelando ao tocar o chão. O odor de enxofre fazia com que ele se sentisse zonzo e o vento lhe atrapalhava. Quando a última proteção foi quebrada Sam pôde sentir que almas passavam por ele e isso lhe dava agonia e o fazia gritar.

-SAM ! – Foi o grito que Dean soltara com a máxima força de seus pulmões !  
- Continue atirando Dean! Precisamos impedir as almas de chegarem até ele! – Disse John, com a certeza de que era a única coisa que podia fazer, devia manter a clareza dos seus pensamentos, mas surgia em seu coração a vontade de se amaldiçoar por aceitar essa idéia louca de Sam.  
Dean agora podia compreender o medo de perder mais alguém da família, sentia sua alma temer pela vida de Sam e isso o perturbava muito e cenas do passado relampejaram em sua mente...

Sam sentiu que os fantasmas queriam lhe destruir, sentiu uma dor no braço quando vários deles passaram seus dedos cadavéricos em sua pele e ela foi cortada em várias partes.Sabendo que precisava acabar para proteger Dean, seu pai e Victoria, ignorou os ferimentos infligidos nele e recitou o que faltava do ritual.

_"Dies irae, dies illa  
solvet saeclum in favilla:  
teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus,  
quando judex est venturus,  
cuncta stricte discussurus!  
Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
per sepulcra regionum,  
coget omnes ante thronum.  
Mors stupebit et natura,  
cum resurget creatura,  
judicanti responsura.  
__Liber scriptus proferetur,  
in quo totum continetur,  
unde mundus judicetur.  
__Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
quidquid latet apparebit:  
nil inultum remanebit.  
Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
Quem patronum rogaturus,  
cum vix justus sit securus?  
Rex tremendae majestatis,  
qui salvandos salvas gratis,  
salva me fons pietatis.  
Recordare, Jesu pie,  
quod sum causa tuae viae:  
ne me perdas illa die.  
Quaerens me, sedisti lassus:  
redemisti Crucem passus:  
tantus labor non sit cassus.  
Juste judex ultionis,  
donum fac remissionis  
ante diem rationis.  
Ingemisco, tamquam reus:  
culpa rubet vultus meus:  
supplicanti parce, Deus.  
Qui Mariam absolvisti,  
et latronem exaudisti,  
mihi quoque spem dedisti.  
__Preces meae non sunt dignae:  
sed tu bonus fac benigne,  
ne perenni cremer igne.  
__Inter oves locum praesta,  
et ab haedis me sequestra,  
statuens in parte dextra.  
Confutatis maledictis,  
flammis acribus addictis:  
voca me cum benedictis.  
Oro supplex et acclinis,  
cor contritum quasi cinis:  
gere curam mei finis.  
Lacrimosa dies illa,  
qua resurget ex favilla  
judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
pie Jesu Domine,  
dona eis requiem. Amen"_

Sam sabia que estava sendo devorado por aquelas criaturas, seu corpo já não estava mais respondendo, estava sangrando e o ritual drenava a força vital de seu conjurador. Era o momento de arriscar suas últimas fichas; em um acesso de força de vontade, gritou e jogou os braços para o alto no último ato de se manter acordado. Um eco ouviu-se na casa e todos os fenômenos sumiram; Sam sorriu e fraquejou, mas foi pego por Dean antes que caísse no chão.  
- Você está bem maninho?  
- Sim...Eu só preciso descansar...  
- Ele está sangrando, vamos cuidar dele.  
- Acabou... Dean, conseguimos...

Sam acabou desmaiando.

Quando acordou, abriu os olhos devagar e observou que era dia, talvez início da manhã. John estava roncando em um pequeno sofá próximo a janela; sentiu muita fome e se perguntou quando tempo dormira.  
- Pai...  
John acordou no susto, mas vendo o filho bem se acalmou.  
- Filho, que bom que acordou.  
- Dormi muito?  
- Não, só dois dias.  
Os dois riram juntos, mas em seguida seu pai fez uma cara séria.  
- O que estava querendo provar?  
- Que nós crescemos; que podemos até caçar sozinhos...  
- Sua atitude foi impulsiva e imatura, isso sim!  
- Fui eu que descobri a informação, coisa que muitos caçadores sonham em descobrir! Você nos subestima e isso me irrita!  
- Eu me preocupo com vocês, sou cauteloso no que eu faço e por isso estou vivo até hoje.  
- Você está agindo assim porque em Wolf Lake Dean foi atacado pelo lobisomem, poderia ter ficado entre a vida e a morte e poderia ter contraído a licantropia; mas enfrentar essas coisas é assim mesmo, corremos riscos a todo o momento.  
- Igual ao ritual romano de exorcismo em casas possuídas que você fez? Aquilo foi loucura!  
- Um risco que EU quis correr, quantas vidas eu salvei da morte porque entrariam ali, quantas almas eu dei o descanso eterno, aquelas pessoas da chacina mereciam isso!  
- Você nos colocou para protegê-lo, imagina se não desse certo?  
- Eu confio nas pessoas em que dei a missão de me proteger; é isso que um time faz, confia um no outro. Você sempre acha que nós nunca seremos capazes de fazer algo sem você e isso não é verdade.

Sam sentiu-se zonzo, aquela discussão o havia deixado com raiva e somada com a fome trouxe à tona a fraqueza que lhe tomara antes.  
- Deixe isso pra lá, conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

John e Sam desceram, arrumando uma mesa de café da manhã e começaram a comer, minutos depois chegaram Dean e Victoria. Ele estava muito sorridente, o que para Sam era o significado que ele tinha saído com Victoria.

- Olá pessoal.  
- A bela adormecida acordou, finalmente!  
- Enfim chegaram a Bela e a Fera...  
- Hei!

Victoria não pode conter o riso, o que deixou Dean sem jeito.

- Como você está Sammy?  
- Estou o ficou tudo nesses dias em que eu dormi ?  
- O ritual foi um sucesso maninho, falamos com os pais de Emily e eles vão ficar bem, apesar de você saber como é o choque de se conhecer o sobrenatural. Já quanto ao garoto que exorcizamos no colégio, nós dissemos que aquilo foi do suspeito que atacou o garoto.  
- Que suspeito?  
- Nós forjamos um. Victoria inventou uma descrição, afinal ninguém melhor que um policial para fazer isso. Se bem que a descrição parecia com você...  
- Eu disse aos policias que o suspeito parecia aliciar os garotos para alguma espécie de culto, já que ele quis atirar sal no garoto, além de e de aliciá-los para matar inocentes. Forjei com um amigo o resultado da autópsia do Clark, para dizer que ele havia ingerido drogas que o suspeito devia colocar na comida da vítima, essas drogas eu coloquei no relatório que mexiam com o humor da pessoa, tornando-a apta a fazer um ataque daqueles se alguém com habilidade soubesse confundir a pessoa.  
- Entendo Victoria. Você fez um bom trabalho.  
- Sou mais que um rostinho bonito Sam...  
- O que mais me intriga é porque o garoto se matou mesmo depois de conseguir se libertar do Oniriz.  
- Olhe ao seu redor, estamos vivendo num mundo sem esperança, os jovens em sua maioria estão perdidos, confusos, sem saber para onde ir; essa é a maior angústia que um ser humano pode ter, filho. Não há visão para um futuro melhor. Eles tentam desgraçadamente fugir de sua própria existência e quando descobrem que pode ficar pior, que o mundo em que eles vivem é uma fachada, que por detrás dele existem criaturas sobrenaturais que espreitam cada um deles, ele resolveu pela primeira vez em sua vida tomas as rédeas dela e fazer o que bem entendia; resolveu dar fim de sua vida...

O silêncio imperou naquele local, mas todos recordavam as palavras e as feições do garoto pouco antes de suicidar-se.

Ao final da tarde os Winchester já tinham arrumado suas coisas para irem embora. Sam e John estavam no carro e Dean estava se despedindo de Victoria.  
- Vick, eu sou péssimo com esses momentos e...  
Victoria o agarrou, beijando-o selvagemente.  
- Acho que isso fala por nós dois, não é?  
- Wow! Nem preciso dizer mais nada!  
- Dean, foi legal estar com você esses dias, nos não temos nenhum compromisso, mas quem sabe agente se esbarra por ai...  
- Pode ter certeza que eu vou te procurar se eu passar por essas bandas novamente.  
- Adeus Dean.  
- Adeus...

Dean foi até o carro e abriu a porta, mas olhou mais uma vez para Vick e sorriu. Entrou no carro e olhou para Sam que estava atrás e para seu pai que estava de carona.  
- E então, vamos para onde?  
- Dirige e no caminho a gente decide - Disse John.  
- Sim senhor! Mas primeiro...

Dean pegou uma fita e a colocou para tocar, John e Sam não entendiam o que ele queria dizer com aquilo até que a musica do AC/DC começou a tocar e Dean cantando alguns trechos.

**Veja-me sobreviver ao pôr-do-sol  
na sua TV colorida  
Pronto para o que der e vier  
Se é que você me entende...**

Porque sou T.N.T., sou dinamite  
T.N.T., e vou vencer a luta  
T.N.T., sou poderoso  
T.N.T., me veja explodir!

Corra por sua vida  
"O homem" está de volta à cidade  
Não mexa comigo!

- Essa música é sua maninho !

John apenas suspirou e colocou a mão no rosto, de onde Dean tirava aquelas idéias? Sam apenas riu enquanto o Impala começou a roncar e pegar a estrada...

FIM

Música : AC/DC – TNT


End file.
